


tfw yam

by theswimmingcorps



Series: inspiring fics bro [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Crack, M/M, Porn, Smut, delichous, great grammar, is a yam a vegetable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswimmingcorps/pseuds/theswimmingcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei loves his boyfriend very much. This is the story of their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tfw yam

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of art and the idea was from my dear friend elliot thnks ily

As Tsukishima walked home with his boyfriend, he listened to his favorite singer, Iggy Azalea. Iggyapapalooza had been his queen every since the moment he was concieved. He was just like damn bitch yes. He has continued this liking of the Australian pop rap star until now and he will forever. #igloo4life

 

 

He turned to look at his beautiful boyfriend and scooted off one headphone. "ilysm bby almost as much as i love iguana azloop" he said. He didnt say a word as usual. Tsukishima sighed and put the headphone back in place over his ear. He never says anything. Maybe its cause he mute af. Oh yeah, you forget that a lot.

 

 

 

So as you approach your house you ask him "hey bby u wanna chill @ my place 4 a bit???" he just stares at you as usual so you sigh, again, and bring him in.

 

 

 

you take of you shoes and bring him upstairs. you help him hop on the bed and then you turn to ur computer to play more iguava apalooza. You know he hates her music but thats why you play it even more often when hes around. Youre a total asshole

 

 

. you go back to your bed and cuddle up to your boyfriend. he always smells delicous. good enough to eat. hes always covered in dirt though, like hes been buried for several months. you dont care though, you still love him

 

 

. since you love him so much you decide to start mackin on him. smooch smach.deLIchous. he does taste good enough to eat. just like u thouhg.......... yES

 

 

you moan his name "y-yy-yam~~" he doesnt do anything. as usual. sigh.

 

 

the beautiul voice of iggly azooplelah echos in the background of ur smacks of love kisses. smick smack.

 

 

you start to undress your bae but then you remember hes alreadu nakey. he is always a step ahead. thats why you lvoe him so much.

 

 

you stroke the thing covering his insides. its not as soft as urs but whatever itll have to doop.you start snogging him some more because hes your boyfiender and you can.

 

you then whip out your schlong. it is rlly long like almost a total 3 inches. youre very proud of it. your middle school gym teacher with the creepy mustache always complemented it. he was a nice man. he liked to do what youre about to wdo wit ypu. great fun.

 

 

babboobay making

 

 

"your such a fucking meme" you say sensually to ur lover ((inside his earball) . he doesnt do anything. just stares at you. see this is why you like iwewewega alezalalale more. s(he) actually does things.

 

 

you then jam ur pepe into his wong wong. you love ths feeling. the ocold and weet feeling of being in him. its nice u guess. gotta be cool B)

 

 

i ate cerealfor breakfasrt

 

 

u start to move to the bes]aat of the ipupole assnyoom song. and then the unspeakabe happen

 

 

your padre runs in and stares for like a total half seocnd then goes "pooopooopooopooo!!!! that yam was gonna be for dinner why dp you always do this to our vegtables@@@@@!!!1111 bad son u are kicked out 4ver!@@@@!! then tsukishima starts crying and you run out the door after tsuki puts on my shoes and with still boyfriend on pepe !!!!!!!

 

 

ad then ur yam of a boyfiend breaks in half from ur massive pepe and you drop to the road nakey and pick him up sand cry "oh no frist i get kickoozled out of me own lair then my bae dies !!!! cry !!!!!

 

tsukiyama then hears the wewoowewoo of a police siren then polivce sudden appear and yell "public inddecency naked man and naked yam @@!!!!!" and you scream "cmon yama the yam lets ruoN fachst like sancic @@!!!!!!"

 

 

and tsuki and yam run far into the forst

 

and yam is pregent!!!!!

 

 

they build a forest house from bricks they grew from the trees and yma gives birth 3 minutes later afer and its a yam !!!!

 

 

a yam with many d eyes you kiss the babies and tsuki puts them on their crib

 

their crib of flames

 

the oven

 

you sure are hungry

 

 

cant wait for delichous yam f4 dinner

 

then you get a call on your fone thats in ur skin ocket "tsukiyama i want u 2 come homo pls ur mother and i miss you:

 

you think about the life you have made here with your yam hisband and childs and you puck back p ther phone "nlmao thanks dad its beenn like 30 mins since i left im starving im omw" and you leave but you forget the forest home oven is on !!!!!

 

you babies die in fire and so does your yam hisband why does this happen every single time you get a vegtble spouse !!!!!

 

well better go check the countrt to see if ur mom was nice enough to buy a ew vegetable because she obv does it 4 u and not for dinner food

 

you see a beautiful eggplant sitting there

 

tsukii will name this one after his favorite singer, ipupa awienerssss he end

 

 

hpe u love pls leave kudos and comment !!! lmapo ily everyone!!! haters make a femur!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> OMG ill write a sequel if i get 5 cmments!!!!! hah!! XD!!!!11!!!@@@@


End file.
